ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hathor (Earth-32)
Hathor 'is a Naljian from Aegyptia in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. She is the first Naljian in existence and one of the oldest beings in the universe. She, along with Atlas and Janus, are The Primordials. Appearance Hathor resembles the Naljian encountered by Ben Tennyson and company in Busy Box, but with a few alterations. Hathor's energy form resembles a dress, with the dress having blue line patterns akin to an Amperi's. The aura of fiery blue flames around her is greater and more intense, with it imitating the shape of a bull's horns around her head, with an energy disk floating between the horns. Personality Biography Background On a higher plane of existence, which would later be known as "Aegyptia", existed vast amounts of cosmic energy, manifesting in the form of bright hot blue flames. Over the eons, this cosmic energy developed sentience and formed a humanoid body for itself, Hathor. Hathor was the first Naljian in existence and had an enormous thirst for knowledge. After exploring every single corner of Aegyptia, making observations, Hathor grew bored of this empty space and teleported to the three-dimensional plane. Intrigued by the simplicity and order this plane of existence had, Hathor decided to explore it further. On one of her travels, Hathor stopped by the remains of the destroyed Archeopia, conducting the usual research. What she discovered shocked her beyond belief. Large amounts of cosmic energy had been used recently, similar but not identical to that of her realm, with the power to reshape the fabric of time and space in a whim. Hathor now had a new purpose: Locate the source of this cosmic energy, study it and understand it. While searching for the energy source, Hathor stopped by an unnamed primitive planet, very similar to the future planet Earth, but with twelve continents and no moon. The planet was full of life, with many diverse species of flora and fauna. Hathor was bewildered by the lack of technology she had encountered on other planets and prepared to leave, when a few panicked feline-like creatures ran towards her and hid behind her, trying to escape from large sabertooth tiger-like creatures. Hathor simply fired a pure fire blast at the sabertooth tiger-like creatures, disintegrating them. She once again tried to depart, but this time, she noticed the feline-like creatures following her around. Realizing they would not leave her alone, she used her telekinetic abilities to create a stone replica of her. When all of the creatures gathered around the statue, she was finally able to continue her quest. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Naljian Physiology: Hathor, being a Naljian, possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Immortality': Hathor is immortal, in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging past a certain age. **'Supreme Intelligence': Hathor possesses a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency that can surpass anything in existence, although it is still inferior to omniscience, since Hathor still needs to acquire knowledge, as it is not innate within her. **'Telekinesis': Hathor possesses the ability to manipulate matter/objects with her mind. She can use this ability to lift objects in the air, repel or pull them close to her. **'Telepathy': Hathor possesses the ability to mentally receive and/or transmit information. This is her main form of communication, since she lacks a mouth and vocal cords. **'Teleportation': Hathor can transport herself and others, across great distances, or simply to evade enemy attacks. The range of her teleportation is limited to Earth-32. **'Pure Fire Manipulation': Hathor can create/generate, absorb, shape and manipulate pure fire in various shapes and forms. **'Pure Fire Blast': Hathor can unleash an omnidirectional pure fire blast, purifying everything that hits in its path and disintegrating impure substances. Weaknesses *'Apathy': Over the millennia, Hathor has supressed her emotions, becoming almost completely apathetic, uncaring and detached from others, except her fellow Primordials. *'Dark Fire': Dark fire can neutralize Hathor's pure fire abilities and severely harm her. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Trivia *Hathor's favorite animal was the cow. Currently, she simply doesn't care. *Hathor was worshipped by Egyptians as the goddess of joy and motherhood, things that ironically don't represent her in any way currently. *Hathor is still worshipped by the Splixsons. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Immortal Characters Category:Immortal Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Naljians